INSTALLING PES FOR AUTIST
I stole this all :^) Installation This is the current installation guide for installing the 4cc version of PES14. Step 1: Base Game http://thepiratebay.se/torrent/8934579/Pro.Evolution.Soccer.2014-RELOADED Use one of the following serials when requested in the installation process: WR92 - PN7U - Y9YV - EYC3 - R2U2 HNY6 - JD2U - 3CXK - 4UC6 - FUC2 2ELE - LMYW - UDMT - L9HN - HPPH JPL4 - CNTS - J5XS - SNMD - 3FV3 FKWL - F2C6 - DTX6 - 7VE5 - R93A Old: Patch That Nevermind the patch is in the crack below lel http://www.pes-patch.com/2013/11/pes-2014-patch-1-04-released-18-november.html Download that, and run the .exe. Step 2: Crack That http://thepiratebay.se/torrent/9364752/Pro.Evolution.Soccer.2014.Update.v1.04-RELOADED Download this, run the 1.04 patch .exe file. Then Make a backup of pes2014.exe and drop in the files from the crack folder. Old: Miniaturize That You don't need to do this anymore thanks to the crack, but we'll leave it as legacy info: http://kickass.to/pes-2014-pc-eng-repack-mini-image-t7888283.html If you already have a PES2014 copy (legit, or the install torrent) pick up the Mini Image data from this torrent. Luckily, there are still ways to run games without a license. Start your trusty iso-mounting software that can create SCSI drives, such as DAEMON Tools Lite. Create a vritual SCSI drive, mount the .mds file, and try to run the game with the official pes2014.exe from where ever you installed it. If you get an error about a back-up, you created something that is not a SCSI drive and it won't work. If you get a SecuROM error about something something illegal copy, you'll have to get an IDE drive with Daemon Tools Pro. At this point your basic PES14 1.04 should be working, and your game should be at v1.04. If it does not work yet, don't worry just yet. Step 3: Append DLC to That http://www.pes-patch.com/2013/11/pes-2014-dlc-2-0-download.html Download the DLC from the link above. Grab all the files in it and move them to C:\ProgramData\KONAMI\Pro Evolution Soccer 2014\download. Note: that is ProgramData, not Program Files nor your installation directory. ProgramData may be hidden in your Windows Explorer, just manually enter the address in the address bar. If you've done it correctly, PES will show you a bunch of shoes on next startup. At this point PES should be on v1.04 DLC 2.00 Step 4: Mod That http://www44.zippyshare.com/v/94379931/file.html So there's an offical 4CC modpack. Extract, then follow the instructions on the readme. Very straightforward. If you forgot what the DLC filepath is see Step 3. Note on the executables: if you want to import or export teams ingame you need to run pes2014.exe This used to require mounting the mini-image. I think the cracked exe handles this now If you aren't doing import/exports, you just run 4cc.exe for the fully patched AI and aesthetics. At the moment the 4cc modpack does not include rld.dll, because Sexcopter forgot to include it. You can download it here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0TwHGHvKz8TU19fb3ZZTlk4LU0/edit?usp=sharing . Your virusscanner might think this file is a virus, if it does, just whitelist it. Lel nevermind you should have rld.dll from the crack download earlier now Step 5: Interact With That Using Third-Party Programs If you plan to do anything with your copy of PES 2014, an editor program will make your life a million times easier. Be on the look out for updates though this is accurate as of Mewyabe (talk) 02:16, 26 March 2014 (UTC). http://www.moddingway.com/file/39622.html Step 6: Install 1.12 http://a.pomf.se/ejisxi.rar Extract to PES2014 folder, run 4cc.exe as usual.